Bork Wielki
Bork Wielki (ang. Bork the Bold), dawniej znany jako Bork Pechowiec albo Bork Bardzo Bardzo Pechowy (ang. Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate) — wiking należący do plemienia Wandali, pra-pra-pra-pradziadek Pyskacza Gbura i pierwszy człowiek na Berk, który wpadł na pomysł zgromadzenia wszystkich informacji na temat smoków i zapisania ich w Smoczym Podręczniku, którego był twórcą. Mężczyzna nie występuje w serii, jednak zawiera ona liczne retrospekcje i wspomnienia na jego temat. Wygląd Bork był niewysokim, ale umięśnionym i dobrze zbudowanym wikingiem. Miał brodę podobną do brody Stoicka. Nosił kolczugę o strukturze smoczych łusek, szeroki pas spięty złotą sprzączką, niedługie karawasze oraz hełm z odłamanym lewym rogiem. Charakter Niewiele wiadomo na temat charakteru i usposobienia Borka. Początkowo znany był jako Bork Pechowiec, gdyż słynął z tego, że nieustająco spadały na niego nieszczęścia; mawiano, że wszystko za co się zabrał, obracało się w gruz. Największą jego zmorą były smoki. Mężczyzna jednak nieustająco próbował z nimi walczyć, a gdy okazało się to nieskuteczne, postanowił obrócić swoje zmory w największą pasję, jaką było gromadzenie wiedzy o smokach. To zapewniło jego imieniu sławę na wiele kolejnych pokoleń. Umiejętności *'Prowadzenie gospodarstwa': Bork prowadził własną farmę, która była jednak nieustająco niszczona przez ataki smoków. Swego czasu dysponował również obszerną hodowlą owiec, te jednak również były porywane i pożerane przez dzikie gady. Borkowi udało się ocalić jedną owieczkę, którą traktował niczym zwierzątko domowe i swoją przyjaciółkę - nazwał ją Włóczak. *'Kowalstwo': Bork potrafił wytwarzać bronie, którymi następnie walczył. Pracował jako kowal, dopóki smoki nie ukradły jego kowadła. *'Rybołówstwo': mężczyzna parał się również łowieniem ryb. Na połowy wybierał się swoją łódką, której pokład potrafił cały wypełnić złowionymi rybami, jednak przez swojego pecha jego zdobycze - łącznie z kawałkami łódki - często kończyły w paszczach Wrzeńców. Rzadziej łowił wędką, z pomostu koło swojego domku. *'Rysowanie oraz pisanie': swoimi umiejętnościami twórczymi Bork zasłynął nie tylko wśród ówcześnie żyjących Wandali, ale stał się niemal obiektem kultu i jest sławiony przez kolejne pokolenia. Po jednej ze smoczych grabieży na środku ocenu Bork wpadł na pomysł, by spisać wszystko, co wie na temat smoków. Pracował nad tym latami, gromadząc informacje pochodzące z jego wspomnień oraz bieżących przeżyć - pisał nawet wówczas, gdy był ranny. Swoją wiedzę zgromadził w postaci pliku notatek, na podstawie których, po uporządkowaniu i sklasyfikowaniu informacji, powstał Smoczy Podręcznik (znany też jako Księga Smoków). Oprócz pisania, Bork wiernie oddawał wizerunki smoków dzięki swoim starannym i dokładnym rysunkom. Historia ''Księga smoków Bork początkowo był zwyczajnym wikingiem. Miał żonę, która kilkakrotnie ratowała go z opresji. Imał się także wielu zawodów w swoim życiu, ale zawsze przeszkadzał mu jego niezwykły pech, przez który przeciągał do siebie dzikie smoki, za każdym razem dające mu porządnie w kość. thumb|Bork czytający swoją księgę reszcie plemienia [[Wandale|Wandali]]W swojej nienawiści do smoków, Bork postanowił zgromadzić wiedzę na ich temat, by zapewnić współbratymcom podstawy teoretyczne do podjęcia walki z nimi. Z biegiem lat, Bork zgromadził wiele informacji na temat dziesiątek gatunków smoków po wieloletnich doświadczeniach, badaniach i sporządzaniu licznych notatek, tworząc w ten sposób Smoczy Podręcznik. Nazwano go wówczas Borkiem Wielkim. Opracował także klasy smoków, a jego praca była przekazywana i modyfikowana przez wiele pokoleń wikingów z Berk, którzy dzięki niej mieli skuteczniej walczyć ze smokami, dzięki księdze znając ich słabości czy zachowania. Gdy za sprawą Czkawki smoki zostały wytresowane, jego przyjaciele z nim na czele rozpoczęli uzupełnianie Smoczego Podręcznika o informacje dotyczące tresury, chowania i obchodzenia się ze smokami. Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|left|Przygotowania do obchodów [[Tydzień Borka|Tygodnia Borka]]W odcinku ''Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) okazuje się, że Wandale każdego roku organizują Tydzień Borka - uroczystość ku czci pierwszego człowieka, który opisał smoki. W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy święto to obchodzono z udziałem smoków. Przy tej okazji Stoick Ważki uroczyście powierzył swojemu synowi Czkawce, jako przywódcy Smoczej Akademii], dziedzictwo Borka, mianowicie jego notatki, zawierające liczne informacje i obserwacje niezawarte w Smoczym Podręczniku i na podstawie których księga zresztą powstała. Znajdowały się wśród nich także liczne komentarze, a nawet wyznania Borka. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W sezonie tym Jeźdźcy zabrali notatki Borka ze sobą na Koniec Świata, aby nadal móc się z nimi bliżej zapoznawać. Okazuje się, że dysponuje nimi i czyta je nie tylko Czkawka, ale również Śledzik. W odcinku ''Dobry Kafar nie jest zły znajduje on wśród notatek zapiski na temat Mrocznej Głębi. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy Bork rzeczywiście odkrył to miejsce, czy po prostu założył jego istnienie za rzeczywiste, ponieważ do momentu odkrycia go przez Śledzika i Czkawkę wikingowie uważali Głębie jedynie za legendę. W grach ''School of Dragons Według gry, w pewnym momencie swojego życia Bork wielki odwiedził wyspę Impossible Island, aby użyć pułapek zastawionych przez Obrońców Skrzydła i udoskonalonych przez Bernardyna II w celu ochrony kwiat znany w grze pod nazwą ''Dragon Bloom. Historia ta jest częścią rozszerzenia "Secret of the Leviathan". ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Bork jest wspomniany podczas misji o nazwie ''Gauntlet Event. Za życia miał posiadać ukryty skarb, pożądany i poszukiwany przez licznych wikingów długo po śmierci Borka, nawet przez Stoicka Ważkiego. Johann Kupczy przekazuje Czkawce mapę prowadzącą rzekomo do skarbu, która jednak okazała się podrobiona przez Krogana. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Według tej gry, Bork miał odwiedzić wyspę Havenholme i zbudować w jej podziemiach coś na kształt lochów o bardzo złożonym i skomplikowanym układzie. Zadaniem gracza ma być znalezienie drogi i wydostanie się z podziemi. Ciekawostki *Bork mógł być leworęczny lub oburęczny, ponieważ gdy miał uszkodzoną prawą rękę, bez trudu pisał lewą. *Znany jest jedynie ze wspomnień, legend oraz swoich zapisków na temat smoków. *Bork miał owcę imieniem Włóczak. *W odcinku ''Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) Pyskacz śpiewa piosenkę, z której dowiadujemy się, że Bork w pewnym momencie swojego życia popadł w obłęd. *Jeden z rogów hełmu Borka był złamany, podobnie jak hełm Czkawki będącego głównym bohaterem powieści. Może to stanowić nawiązanie do niezdarności, a jednocześnie ogromnego obeznania w temacie smoków obu z nich. en:Bork the Bold es:Bork el Bravo de:Bork der Bändiger ru:Борк Отважный it:Bork il Toro fr:Bork l'Audacieux Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu